<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Letters by sergentbarness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442871">The Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergentbarness/pseuds/sergentbarness'>sergentbarness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Clizzy Appreciation Week, Completed, F/M, Jimon Week, LGBTQ, M/M, Malec, Malec Week, tiredoftags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergentbarness/pseuds/sergentbarness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec disappears 5 years ago after going to work one day, Magnus is left behind to pick up the piece and move on which is why hw writes lettes incase Alec comes home in a coffin or at the front door..but when some truth comes out who will people blame, when a strange memory shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*5 years ago*</p><p>"Magnus"</p><p>"5 minutes"</p><p>Alec chuckled as he finished putting on his shirt before trying to wake up his boyfriend, but even after another shake all Magnus gave him was a rollover. "Magnus, I need to go to work" Alec whispered in his ear before leaving a note with a cup of water on the bedtable, he looked back down at Magnus before walking out of the loft which seemed like a normal day.</p><p>But it wasn't going to be a normal day at all and Magnus would soon be seeing it, he groaned as he finally rubbed his eyes a few hours later. "Alec?" he whispered before sitting up straight in bed and rubbing his eyes, he wondered where the shadowhunter had gone after too and that's when he saw the note.</p><p>
  <em>"Magnus,  had to go to the institute today but I left breakfast for you, and ill text you when I'm close to being done  - Alexander "</em>
</p><p>Magnus smiled down at the note before getting ready for the day,  he had a few clients but tonight he was going to ask Alec to marry him. that's why he went to bed earlier because he had been playing this day, He quickly grabbed the ring and hid it in his jacket pocket before unlocking his door for the first client.</p><p>He knew Alec loved him and Magnus loved him very much, he just hoped that Alec would say and he would finally see why marriage was a wonderful institution . "ring check, flowers check, proposal area check" Magnus whispered before shutting the bedroom door, he heard the first client walks in.</p><p>
  <em>*Proposal time 8 PM*</em>
</p><p>Alec should have been here by now which is why Magnus didn't understand why he hadn't texted him, he sat on the bed again and even looked at the phone but still no texts which made him worry even more.</p><p>Jace had called and told him an hour ago that Alec finished work and was heading back, but that was the last he heard from Jace and now he didn't know where his shadowhunter was . "screw it" he placed the ring in his dresser before portaling to the institute, only to see Jace fall down in pain and he knew that meant one thing "Alec"</p><p>Magnus ran and tried to help Jace but knew that they would need to Find Alec first, suddenly the proposal was in the back of his mind as he tried tracking Alec but was having zero luck. </p><p>why couldn't he track him? where was Alec? Magnus was now back at his loft trying so hard not to scream, it was there that he saw the bedroom where he was going to propose but also where he last heard Alexander's voice and he broke down.</p><p>"Alec-"</p><p>Magnus whispered as he fell down in the doorway as he saw Alec's jacket was on the floor under the bed a bit, it felt like someone was stabbing his heart as he felt the room wasn't the same knowing Alec was missing and he didn't want to lose him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Present Time}</p><p>
  <em>5:02 AM</em>
</p><p>Magnus groaned as he could hear the alarm go off and he didn't really want to do anything or see anyone today, 5 years ago he lost Alexander and it took a lot of talks and wine and drunk nights from himself and his friends. </p><p>Jace had never gotten over alec going missing but he was strong for Isabelle and Magnus, he could hear the alarm beeping and he sighed knowing he needed to get up probably cuz Cat was bringing Madzie over like she did every year on this date.</p><p>He threw on his bathrobe and started his way to the bathroom when he saw a paper sticking on the wall outside the bathroom, he didn't know who or what this was but Magnus swore that he had never seen this before so he picked it up and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"Magnus, make sure to not put glitter in my shampoo again - A. L"</em>
</p><p>Magnus gasped when see who had written the note and felt himself slip down the wall, he was holding the note close as his breath started to get shorted and he tried hard to make it stop but the memory didn't seem to care as it hit him.</p><p>//Flashback//</p><p>
  <em>Magnus hated the clients that he had for that day mostly because it cure my heart, or even help me earn money and he just wanted to curl up with Alec in front of the fire. but Alec wouldn't be back from his hunt for a few more days, he sat straight up when he heard the door open cuz he didn't have any more clients.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I pulled you closer to my chest And you asked me to stay over"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magnus looked up but no one came in and he believed that he just was hearing things, but just as he was about to lay down and close his eyes Magnus heard someone speak. "Magnus, you tired?" Alec walked into his view with a smile on his face, and the warlock ran fast until his arms were wrapped around the shadowhunters hurting body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna dance with you right now Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec was supposed to go to the institute after the hunt but he wanted to see Magnus, he didn't care if the clave was angry at him for this but Alec just wanted to see his warlock " you are so beautiful, come here"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec lifted the very confusing Magnus up with him and he could tell that Magnus was shocked, as Alec started dancing with him around the room which was something Alec did not like to do very often.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm gonna love you 'til<br/>My lungs give out"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magnus was now crying because he never thought Alec would want to dance, especially when he was hurting and back from a hunt. "Magnus, Stay with me" Alec suddenly said which made him look confused but hold on to him, and he didn't want to wake up from this dream.</em>
</p><p>{End of flashback}</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus!"</p><p>Magnus wiped the tears from his face and saw that he hadn't moved from his spot, and how he wishes the memory was showing him that Alec was still alive but he would write his letter to Alec later. Right now he got up and opened the door for Cat who was holding a screaming Madzie, once the door was open Cat hugged him before leaving him alone with his favorite Neice. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"beep beep"</p><p>Magnus rubbed his eyes to see he had fallen asleep on the floor, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was around 12 pm and finally picked up his phone to see messages from Isabella and Cat had been texting him non stop.</p><p>it only took him a few minutes to remember what day it was and why he had been drinking, Magnus got up and started to make his way to the kitchen after letting Cat know that he was okay. 5 years of looking for Alec with no answers drove him to find a new way to grieve, he looked over at a box on his desk and sighed knowing that writing letters weren't bringing anyone back to him.</p><p>"Magnus, making breakfast, go get ready"</p><p>He looked over to see Cat using her magic to cook up some food and he just nodded before walking to the bathroom, his mind kept going back to what Cat had said and he felt like he was back in time as another memory came.</p><p>{Flashback}</p><p>"Magnus! stop sleeping in, I got to go to work soon"</p><p>Magnus looked around and saw he was back in bed but when he looked up, there was Alec and he was wearing an apron with some syrup on his face. "Magnus, go get ready, I'm making breakfast before I go" Alec blew him a kiss before walking out of the room.</p><p>
  <em>"Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not<br/>'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories"</em>
</p><p>He smiled and almost ran to the bathroom as he loved how Alec can cook well now, But what Magnus loved the most was that Alec only ever cooked for him and never let anyone else know about this ability.</p><p>"Magnus?"</p><p>"in the shower Alec"</p><p>"I could join"</p><p>Magnus choked on the water that was running down his body before wiping the soap into his hair, "no focus on the food" he finally called out and could hear Alec laughing before going back to what he believed was the food "you're lost".</p><p>
  <em>"There's a time that I remember when I did not know no pain<br/>When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same"</em>
</p><p>Magnus climbed out of the shower and saw Alec leaning against the door frame, "Alec what about the food?" he asked as Alec wrapped his arms around his bare chest and placed his face into his neck "it's on the table" Alec whispered and kissed his cheek before finally letting go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Now my heart feels like December when somebody say your name<br/>'Cause I can't reach out to call you"</em>
</p><p>Breakfast was quit before Alec decided he was bored and stood up, which made Magnus wonder what was going on before Alec climbed on to his lap and started to eat out of his own food. "Alec?' he started to ask before the shadowhunter placed some fruit into his mouth and giggled, "shh mags" he whispered before eating food again.</p><p> </p><p>{End of flashbacl}</p><p>"Magnus?"</p><p>he looked up to see Cat was walking into the bathroom and realized he hadn't moved, "Magnus, you had another flashback didn't you?" He just nodded and hugged his friend before noticing the smell of food.</p><p>"you didn't?"</p><p>"Mags"</p><p>"no! Alec called me that, please just don't "</p><p>Cat nodded and helped him over to the table and sighed which he could hear, Magnus knew she hated seeing him like this but he wrote many letters for Alec or he had but lately, he just been too hurting to even open the box.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>September 12th, 2025</em>
</p><p>Magnus uses to love this day but it changed to hate lately because today was Alec's birthday , and hurt even more since he went missing and the loft felt so lonely without him here.  He walked over to the closet as he knew he needed to be with Isabelle and Jace today, this day was hard on all of them and he could push away his pain for now day.</p><p>He looked back at their loft and saw Chairmen meow sleeping on Alec's side of the bed and the poor cat missed Alec more than he did, and yet the Cat didn't seem to know why Alec wasn't coming home. </p><p>"Magnus, we are on a hunt but the institute will be open for you.. see you soon" Jace had texted him before then saying their phones would be off till they were done, he nodded and walked up the front doors of the institute and he knew he hadn't been here since .. last year but He took a deep breath and walked in the doors.</p><p>He just walked up to Alec's old office which was now being run by Isabelle in his absence, mostly because Jace gave it to her after the clave tried giving it back to him again. Magnus smiled knowing Isabelle left it just like Alec had, he took in a deep breath and sat down in the office chair, and looked around as the memory came.</p><p>{flashback}</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me<br/>This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy"</em>
</p><p>Magnus knew that he was in Alec's office waiting for him to finish dealing with some rogue shadowhunters, he hated being in here alone considering its where they had that huge fight that almost broke them up 2 years ago.</p><p>"Magnus? you okay?"</p><p>He turned around and saw Alec walking towards him with a worried look on his face, He just wrapped his arms around him once he saw Alec was close enough to him. " just memories of us fighting" Magnus mumbled into Alec's shoulder, but Alec didn't mind and kissed his head before leading them over to the couch.</p><p>
  <em>"Now the day bleeds<br/>Into nightfall<br/>And you're not here<br/>To get me through it all"</em>
</p><p>Magnus took in a deep breath as he laid down with Alec who was holding him close, "Alec, you are quiet" he finally spoke and looked up to see Alec sighing before looking back down at him. Alec had a smile on his face but even Magnus could see right through that , " the clave is visiting tomorrow Magnus, on my birthday and I just want one break" Alec finally spoke and Magnus wishes he could make the clave leave or come back another day.</p><p>{End Of Flashback}</p><p>"You don't get it! if anyone finds out what we did..to Alec then we are lost"</p><p>Magnus stood up and ran to where he thought he had heard the voices, but no one there and he slammed the door shut before sitting down again. why know was he suddenly hearing voices and what did they mean by that, He didn't get a chance to think when Jace walked in and smiled at him.</p><p>"Let's go, Moms waiting for us"</p><p>Magnus nodded and promised to revisit that conversation at another time, but right now he was going to spend Alec's birthday with his family "Happy birthday Alexander" he whispered before closing the office door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning"</p><p>Jace smiled and rolled over to see Clary looking at him with a smile, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and was fully dressed. "Clary?" She smiled and handed him some clothes before kissing his cheek, "It's date tonight but we got to do hunt before it".</p><p>he nodded and slowly sat up before looking outside the window, snow was falling down and it was heavy so there would be no patrol today. "date inside " he chuckled and made sure to place pants on before running out the room.</p><p>"Jace? What's the hurry?"</p><p>Isabelle who had informed the rest of the institute about being shut indoors had run into him, He finally slowed down and looked at his sister who was now folding her arms. "Clary, I need to find her" Isabelle nodded and just pointed in the direction, Jace knew this week was hard for the both of them, he felt a pain through the bond every day but they had no luck so he was living his life.</p><p>that didn't mean he didn't care for his brother because that wasn't the case, Alec wanted him to live his life, and that what Jace would do. tonight though he knew both he and Izzy needed this and so that's why he was going to ask Clary if they could do a double date, he stopped and leaned against the door as Clary pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>"double date? "</p><p>"I already talked to Isabelle, get ready Jace"</p><p>Jace was walking with Clary to the room near the main office, it did take Jace hours to get ready because he wished Alec would be here to see how happy his siblings were. They got Alec 5 gifts for each birthday and Christmas he was gone like he would be walking through that door at any given time.</p><p>"you guys made it"</p><p>Simon's voice pulled them back to the present time and Jace nodded, he noticed Isabelle walking up and kissing Simon on the cheek before they all sat down and dug into the door, But Jace couldn't help but take in the sight of them all watching the snow start to fall outside the room.</p><p>" I love you"</p><p>The Couples each said to each other as the snow got heavier, and Jace knew this week was going to be hard on them all. But how they all would get through this and right now Jace kissed clary, knowing she was the reason he got through this.</p><p>~</p><p>a girl kept looking over her shoulder as she wrapped her coat around, she needed to find out where Magnus bane was living, She went up to the door where her contact said he was living, she hated what she had a part in, Mire pulled out the envelope and taped it to the front door before knocking and running off.</p><p>meanwhile, Magnus who had finished looking through memories of Alexander and him, heard the knock and went to the front door and opened it to find snow falling down and saw that there was an envelope on there and as he opened that's when he saw one sentence.</p><p>" He is Alive"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys this is my fic, i had to re add it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>{ 5 Years Ago}</em>
</p><p>*beep beep*</p><p>Alec groaned and saw that his phone alarm was going off he just wanted to sleep in, he looked over and saw that Magnus was sound asleep. Alec took one look before he walked to the bathroom, he hated waking up at 5 am to go run an institute Alec would love to have his own hours at his pace.</p><p>He took a deep breath as the hot water touched his skin and he rubbed the shampoo into his hair, Alec heard Magnus groan which means he was waking up soon to start the day of working with clients. "hmm" Alec mumbled as he placed his pants and shoes on before walking into the bedroom, he forgot a shirt on purpose so he could see Magnus one last time.</p><p>But to his luck the warlock was sound asleep which just made Alec smile, he wrote a quick note and left a kiss on his forehead.  " I will see you tonight Mags" Alec left a note with water next to the bed before grabbing a shirt and placing it on , He took one last look at him before heading off to the institute.</p><p>"Alec"</p><p>"not now"</p><p>Alec mumbled as he walked through the front door and was instantly given tasks by Raj,  " I want coffee first" he pushed past him and walked into the kitchen where Jace was waiting for him,  "Hey, don't worry go I got this" Jace smiled and walked after Raj who clearly didn't like Alec at all.</p><p>
  <em>* 7 pm*</em>
</p><p>Alec who had finally finished all of his work and was now getting ready, he couldn't wait to go home and just cuddle on the couch with his boyfriend. He was thankful that Jace kept Raj busy because Alec would have smacked his head if he kept bothering him,  "I'm off to see Magnus, you in charge Isabelle" he called out to his siblings before walking out the front door.</p><p>"almost there"</p><p>Sadly it looked like it would snow soon so Alec hoped he would get home in time, he never got hurt while walking home so he didn't see a point in portaling. Plus Magnus might be with a client although he promised to be home by 8 pm,  he made sure that he knew the way home.</p><p>Alec chuckled and pulled his coat close before starting the walk again, he felt like someone was watching him but when he didn't see anyone Alec just shook it off before pulling out his phone. "See you soon, I love you Magnus" Alec replied before closing his phone and heading down the street, but he felt a pain and suddenly found himself falling down and laid on the sidewalk.</p><p>"got him, gang"</p><p>He heard a voice that he just couldn't put a spin on, but Alec couldn't move because he felt pinned down. He hoped Magnus or Jace would notice something was wrong and come find him, "let me go" he called out but the people just knocked him out cold and put a bag over his head.</p><p>"No one will ever find you, Lightwood"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a few hours since Magnus found that note on his front door who dropped it off, and what did they mean by he is alive? He wanted it to be about Alec so bad but Magnus knew not to get his hopes up . </p><p>"Come over"</p><p>Magnus texted Alec's siblings before looking back at the strange note, He had made sure not to have any clients today. Magnus was now wondering if the flashbacks he had been having, maybe were a vision that had a clue on where Alec was or if he needed him but He needed proof before he did anything.</p><p>"we will be over tonight, do not do anything"</p><p>Magnus placed his phone down and poured himself a cup of coffee, and just as he was about to study the note again. He heard a knock on the door and looked shocked before opening the door to find a woman standing there, "Magnus?  we need to talk" He opened his mouth to speak when the girl walked past him and stood near the glass door in his loft.</p><p>"My name is Mira, and I know where Alec lightwood is"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>This Mira Girl looked sad and finally turned and faced him which Magnus didn't care, she can't make a statement like that and go slient. "well?" Mira took a deep breath before closing the blinds, like she didn't want anyone hearing them.</p><p>"I know who took him, does the name Robert ring a bell?"</p><p>"Robert Lightwood yes"</p><p>"He hired me and my brothers to kidnap Alec"</p><p>"why?"</p><p>Mira smashed her phone like she was scared but Magnus walked over and grabbed her hands, "ill protect you, why did Robert hire you?" She took a deep breath and looked at the worried warlock.</p><p>" He wanted to change him, hated that he was gay"</p><p>"what? how bad?"</p><p>{Silence}</p><p>Magnus still holding on to this scared girl and saw that she was a Seelie, and she could not lie but why was she telling them now was something Magnus wanted to know. "Mira let me help you," he asked her again but she first shreds a tear, before turning and looking at him once again.</p><p>"close to death, he's only still alive because of me"</p><p>"Magnus, I can get you close but no one else or Robert will find out"</p><p>Magnus turned when he heard the knock and saw Mira was gone, but she left him with a note and he picked it up as the lightwood siblings walked in. " they can come to the entrance, but I will only let you in. Come to this address tomorrow" he felt a gasp in his heart as he looked up at them, he walked over and hugged Isabelle before turning to Jace and they both were now worried.</p><p>"Alec's alive, someone had a change of heart and will lead us to him"</p><p>"Magnus-"</p><p>"She is telling the truth, but we follow my plan"</p><p>The lightwood siblings nodded and promised to follow his lead and then they headed to the guest bedroom since it was late, Magnus had finally gone back to his bedroom but he didn't sleep. Because he was just told his lover was alive and he was just hours away from finding him, "Alec I'm on my way" he whispered as he laid down on Alec's side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{5 years ago}</p><p>Alec had started to wake up and looked around and saw that he was in a different place, It was there that he remembered what happened.  He saw that he was in a glass cage and that there was at least one person guarding him, "ill tell him that you're awake" Alec looked down to see this cage was different, but it didn't matter because who took him and why did they want him here.</p><p>"Bring him in here"</p><p>Alec stood up still weak from being hit on the head was now being dragged from his cage, he was then put in a chair before the door was shut. " I did this cuz I care for you" Alec looked up to see his father walk from the darkness over to him, this just made him furious at him and tried to stand up but his legs gave up and he fell down.</p><p>"no you don't, why do this dad?"</p><p>"I'm helping change you"</p><p>"change-"</p><p>Alec gasped and hoped that Magnus would find him soon because his dad was crazy, He couldn't believe his own father would do this. "Take him away," Robert said before pulling out a fire message, as he was being lifted back to his cage Alec could him yelling at the message which was to the Seelie queen.</p><p>{2 years ago}</p><p>Alec didn't even fight as he was being hurt every time he refused to say he was not gay, because he wasn't going to pretend to be someone he wasn't but he did start to lose hope that Magnus would find him and save him.</p><p>"Alec, you just got to say yes and we will let you go"</p><p>Robert walked in and he was holding a blade and passed it off as he knelt down next to him, "say its a phase" He placed a hand on Alec's shoulder which made him flinch a little before turning and looking at the father in front of him. </p><p>"No"</p><p>Even though it hurt to move his body at all Alec turned his head and refused to look at his father, why wasn't anyone coming for him? "Alec you are not gay" Robert repeated and stormed out as Alec groaned in pain but refused to answer, Alec looked down at the rune on his arm and sighed before closing his eyes.</p><p>{Present Time}</p><p>"Take him back"</p><p>Alec let himself being dragged back to his cell again mostly because he lost all hope, his dad wouldn't let him die but he wouldn't let him go back either. "Alec? ill help you" He didn't even lift his head as a girl walked up to him, she wrapped his new wounds and made sure Robert wasn't listening in.</p><p>"I'm Mira, Ill tell your boyfriend where you are. I'm just sorry I didn't do this before" she whispered and made sure his wounds were taken care of before she ran out of the room leaving Alec laying on the bed that was now in his cell, even though he had wounds all of him and his body ache Alec hoped Mira would reach Magnus before his father figured it out.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>{December 22nd, 2025}</em>
</p><p>The day of the mission was now here and Magnus and the lightwood siblings were now getting ready, Magnus hadn't slept much because he couldn't imagine what Alec went through and made a promise to make Robert pay.</p><p>"Let's go"</p><p>Jace and Izzy know that can't go inside unless Magnus needs any help, what mattered was getting their brother out of there before it was too late. "we need to hurry" Jace yelled as he felt another sharp pain though the bond, Magnus nodded and opened a portal for them to step through and they smiled when they saw Mira standing there.</p><p>Magnus had a lot of emotions going through his mind right now, but he just wanted to hold Alec in his arms once again. "It's time" Magnus looked back at Izzy who was standing next to the gate with Jace who was holding his bond, "Go get out brother" she smiled and tried to comfort Jace who was now in more pain.</p><p>~</p><p>"Why won't you say anything?! just say yes"</p><p>Magnus nodded at Mira who went off to hide since they were close to where Robert was, He looked through the window of this room and saw Alec in a chair and it broke his heart to see how broken his shadowhunter was.</p><p>"Step away from him" </p><p>Magnus yelled and used magic to break the door causing Robert to stop using the agony rune, Alec who looked just defeated and broken even looked up at him before looking down at the ground. "you better run" Robert glared down at Alec who just didn't seem happy to see anyone, "you won't ever get him back" Robert laughed and ran out the room leaving Magnus and Alec alone in the room.</p><p>"Alexander?"</p><p>Alec didn't lift his head but just opened his hand so Magnus ran over and tried to heal some of the wounds, "Alec i got you, it's going to be okay" He didn't stop using Magic because he didn't care if this drained him, He sent a message to Jace that he got him and that they can see him tomorrow.</p><p>What mattered was getting him healed enough to portal, Magnus stopped after it seemed the worst injuries were gone. "why are you here?" Alec finally spoke which made him turn and look at him, "Alec I'm here to save you" but Alec just didn't seem to like it but let Magnus carry him through to the portal.</p><p>*at the loft*</p><p>Alec was now laying on the couch and hadn't said one word which worried him,  Magnus healed him but it was little since Alec's injuries were gone which Magnus knew the healing Alec needed wasn't something Magic could do.</p><p>"why "</p><p>"why what Alexander?"</p><p>"why didn't you save me? i waited and waited and yet all I saw was pain"</p><p>Magnus walked over and lifted Alec's hand into his own and knew tears were coming, but Alec's eyes were now on him and he took a deep breath before looking into those eyes once again. " I tried to find you, but I couldn't track you..if it wasn't for the rune.." Magnus didn't even realize his voice had cracked, till he saw Alec smiling for the first time since they had found each other again.</p><p>"Magnus, we will talk about this..I'm not ready so can we just hug each other?"</p><p>He nodded and helped Alec change positions so they could finally hug for the first time since he went missing, "I'm never letting you go again" Magnus whispered as he buried his head into Alec's shoulder and Alec just kissed his forehead knowing the road for healing was the next step.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>" No stop, stop it please"</em>
</p><p>Alec woke panting and looked around to see he was back in the loft and that it was real,  he still knew Magnus was here as he felt him wrap his arms around Alec's body. Magnus told him that his siblings and mom would come over the next night, but right now Alec just needed to rest and slowly heal from his father.</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>He used one of his hands to mess with Magnus's hair as he thought back to the last 5 years, He couldn't believe he lost so much time with his boyfriend all cuz his dad couldn't accept who Alec was and let him be with the one he loved.</p><p>Alec made a note that once he was recovered from the whole ideal with his ex-father, he refused to admit that Robert was his father any longer than he has to. But once he was better from that and no longer broken, then he would get caught on everything he missed and mostly make it up to Magnus.</p><p>"Wake up"</p><p>He whispered as Magnus had started to open his eyes to see Alec looking down at him, "did you sleep ?" Magnus asked as he sat up and looked over his boyfriend who chuckled at him. "yeah, nightmares but its better now that your here" Alec whispered before trying to sit up, but Magnus pushed him back down before standing up himself .</p><p>"you still are weak, your mom will come over in a few minutes since she cant tonight "</p><p>"Magnus -</p><p>"ill make us breakfast"</p><p>"your french toast?"</p><p>Magnus chuckled as the door open and Maryse walked in and ran to where Alec was, "have fun you too" Alec blew him a kiss as he walked into the kitchen leaving the lightwoods alone to talk. As much as he didn't want to let Alec go, he knew ALec need to be with his family as well So that's why he was making breakfast.</p><p>~</p><p>"Alec," Maryse said as she hugged her son who hugged her back before pulling away, he didn't want to hurt her but Alec knew that she needed to know about what his father did and that he will be punished.</p><p>"Mom"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"Dad did this"</p><p>"what? he is over, but just heal okay?"</p><p>Alec held out his hands again and pulled her close and let out a tear, the entire time he was held there all he thought about was if he would see Magnus or his family again. "Mom, I..I'm broken"  His voice finally cracked which Made his mom pull away and place her hand on his cheek, "Alec you are not too broken, that your family and Magnus cant help you okay? " He nodded and didn't even stop holding on to her.</p><p>"Magnus come in here"</p><p>Maryse said as they pulled back to see him placing the food on the table, he smiled and sat behind Alec so he could lay against him. "you are still my alexander" Magnus whispered which made Maryse chuckle and hold onto Alec's hands before standing up, "Jace and Izzy cant wait to see you" it was time for her to go but she promised to call Alec later to see how he was holding up.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>{December 20th, 2026}</em>
</p><p>Magnus had gone up earlier and finished his last client for the week and was now back in the bedroom, he smiled to see Alec sleeping there all peacefully and even was doing his cute little snoring.</p><p>He walked over to the dresser and slowly opened it so he didn't wake him up, Magnus remembered how their life changed once Alec was home again. It has been a long recovery but Alec has finally put it behind him, and even reported Robert to the clave with Magnus by his side and that's why Magnus was pulling out the box again.</p><p>"Second Chance"</p><p>He whispered as he put the ring box into his pocket before leaving a note for Alec, in case he woke up while Magnus was making breakfast. Everyone who had a part in hurting his Alexander was arrested, and Alec was finally starting to recover and be himself once again.</p><p>"Magnus? why can't you come to bed?"</p><p>Alec had walked into the kitchen and Magnus was glad he had hidden the ring before starting on the food, "because it's 9 am and you need to get up" he chuckled as Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before kissing his neck and smiling.</p><p>The two of them still stayed in the same position before Alec finally walked over to the table, Magnus who was finishing up the food took one look at him. "I love you" He whispered before dishing up the food, and walked it over to the table where he had Alec sit on his lap before taking in the smell.</p><p>
  <em>*6 pm* </em>
</p><p>Magnus had just finished making the food while having order Alec to clean up, this loft wasn't the same without Alec here. and now Magnus was just seconds away from asking the question he was going to ask 6 years ago, Magnus had his front to the tv screen and heard Alec walking into the living room once more.</p><p>He took a deep breath as he held the box in his hand and plus play on his phone, "war of hearts was playing" it was the first song they heard back when Alec was almost married to Lydia, but now he hoped it would be the key in Alec saying yes to him now.</p><p>"Magnus?"</p><p>Alec was now In the living room and Magnus could hear his voice as he turned around, Alec had a curious look on his face but Magnus walked up to him. "Magnus, what is going on?" Alec was worried as Magnus started to dance with him, it was like the first time they danced but it was to a song that mattered the world to them.</p><p>"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, 6 years ago i wanted to ask you this before you were taken away. I am asking it again because I realize being without you by my side I don't ever want to go through that. So Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"</p><p>Magnus was now on one knee and holding up a ring while looking up at Alec, who was crying and staring back down at him. But Magnus didn't know why Alec wasn't answering he thought he wanted this too, "Alec?" he asked with a crack in his voice and saw Alec looking down at him.</p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>{December 25th, 2026}</em>
</p><p>Normally you have months to plan a wedding but for Alec and Magnus they didn't want to wait, especially after losing 5 years of their life together so they were getting married on Christmas day.</p><p>a lot of preparations were going on for this Christmas wedding and Alec was being way to calm, as Magnus was freaking out about everything and anything. so while Isabelle finished getting everything ready since they were getting married in a few hours, Alec didn't believe in that bad luck of seeing your partner before the wedding so he was keeping Magnus calm for a bit hour before Clary would take over so Alec would get ready.</p><p>"Mags, trust in Isabelle okay?"</p><p>Alec wrapped his arms around his nervous fiance as they noticed it had started to now, Magnus finally turned and left a kiss on his lips before laying his head down on the shoulder. they only had an hour to calm each other before they would be separated, and wouldn't see each other again till they were married.</p><p>*two hours later*</p><p>Clary had come in to take over for Alec with the help of Catrina who was also Magnus's best friend so she would be up there since they only had one, Alec was now In a different room and had gotten dressed. except for the tie and lucky Jace was here helping him get ready, they chuckled and even shared a hug, before they were told its time for the wedding to start.</p><p>Alec was standing up near the altar where Magnus's friend Jem was and Jace stood behind him again, while Cat stood behind where he would be meeting Magnus again and Alec couldn't wait to see Magnus walk down that asile.</p><p>Magnus was now standing in front of Alec and they both held each other's hands as Jem spoke up, "do you have the vows?" Alec nodded and looked at Magnus and couldn't help but smile and hold his hand close as they spoke together.</p><p>"<em>The Love I have for you"</em></p><p>
  <b><em>"</em>Is a love that knows no bounds"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"in times of sickness and health"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will love you as my equal"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"And Protect you above else"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will share with you, my truest feelings"</b>
</p><p>"And when you speak, I will listen"</p><p>
  <b>"I will catch you when you fall"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"and When you soar"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"  I will help you reach your greatest heights"</b>
</p><p>Alec grabbed Magnus's hand again and smiled thinking of everything that's happened, he felt Magnus lift his face and look at him like he was the best thing to ever happen to him. "i love you" He whispered before Jem looked in their direction, he nodded and faced his love once more before speaking aloud.</p><p>"Magnus Bane"</p><p>
  <b>"Alexander Gideon Lightwood"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will and always will be, your loving husband"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>"I will and always will be, your loving husband"</b>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>Jem smiled and spoke loud for everyone to hear as the vows were finished, " I Pronounce you as one" Alec didn't wait to pull Magnus in for a kiss before they turned and faced their families, "I announce Mr and Mr lIghtwood-Bane" Jem said as Alec walked down the aisle with his husband by his side.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>